


Véspera de Páscoa

by Gabinos



Series: RadaTine [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, MFCDZ, RadaTine, SS BR Takeover, harpyxwyvern
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabinos/pseuds/Gabinos
Summary: Rhadamanthys tem um acesso de fúria no trabalho, o que o garante um feriado prolongado. Decidido a aproveitar os dias livres, tenta dar um passo importante na relação estranha que tem com Valentine e o chama para jantar em sua casa.





	Véspera de Páscoa

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoas!  
> Como disse na outra postada, esse é meu casal de data comemorativa :v
> 
> Não é tão séria quanto eu gostaria, mas realmente adorei o resultado.  
> Espero que apreciem a leitura, e FELIZ PÁSCOA com um pequeno atraso!

Após o primeiro encontro com Valentine, que tinha ocorrido um tanto quanto por obra do acaso, Rhadamanthys o encontrara inúmeras vezes, durante suas habituais idas ao Café Faraó, onde podia sentar a seu lado e se deliciar com a voz grossa do cipriota. Ouví-lo falando mal de alguém ou reclamando de todos os mercadinhos que não vendiam a ração de sua gata era música para seus ouvidos. O sargento estava completamente apaixonado pelo jornalista. Aquela paixão o consumia da mesma maneira que chamas engolem facilmente um pedaço de papel e a doce companhia de Val era apenas gasolina jogada naquele incêndio que ardia no coração do inglês.

Logo ao acordar, seu cérebro já formava as imagens de Tine. Os cabelos de algodão-doce, os olhos cor de âmbar que olhavam a tudo e a todos com desprezo, a boca que Rhadamanthys tanto desejava e que expelia as mais duras palavras que ele já tinha ouvido, especialmente quando o assunto era o prefeito, mas que ainda não havia sido beijada pelo policial, fato que o atormentava de maneira a acordar alguns monstros do passado que ele havia enterrado dentro de si após árduo trabalho.

Foram muitos anos de terapia para controlar os acessos de fúria que o inglês tinha na adolescência. Agora, depois de um bom tempo com tudo sob controle, o cipriota começava a tirá-lo dos eixos. A vida de Rhadamanthys mudara muito depois do tratamento. O fez tornar-se um homem metódico, centrado, severo mas aparentemente calmo. Não que isso durasse muito, mas sua raiva e violência eram extremamente moderados quando comparados com o Rhada do passado.

Antes de conhecer Valentine, seus ataques de fúria se resumiam a ir até o quintal com uma panela em punhos e bater com ela numa pedra exclusiva para tal ato até se acalmar. Isso acontecia sempre que queimava sua comida e inutilizava a panela, ou seja, quase todos os dias. Quando o trabalho estava muito pesado ou Zeros e Niobe, os piores detetives do mundo que estavam justamente sob seu comando direto, faziam alguma coisa muito errada, Rhada extravasava na academia do distrito, chegando a virar a noite socando o saco de areia algumas vezes.

Agora não. A fera adormecida dentro dele gritava e sacudia as correntes que seu psicológico estava deixando que ficassem cada vez mais soltas. Em 7 anos trabalhando com o Detetive Niobe, nunca teve coragem de reclamar de algo que não fosse relacionado a suas atividades profissionais, o que já era um prato cheio. Mas quando o subordinado chegou muito perto dele, próximo ao horário em que encontraria Valentine no Café Faraó, Rhadamanthys socou a mesa com os dois punhos ao mesmo tempo, berrando na cara do detetive, fazendo com que toda a delegacia e até mesmo os detidos prestassem atenção enquanto ele gritava “Seu imundo, tome um banho uma vez na vida! Tenho compromisso e não quero ficar com esse cheiro de bicho podre que você tem! Você fede mais do que os restos de comida de três dias atrás grudados no uniforme do Zeros!”. O fedor de Niobe era um tabu na delegacia, todos o detestavam e somente os mais bravos conseguiam ficar perto do detetive, mas ninguém nunca teve coragem de falar uma palavra sobre isso. Até aquele momento.

Embora aquele episódio não fosse um grande exemplo do que o inglês era capaz de fazer, seus pensamentos sobre o que realmente gostaria de ter feito com o fedido o preocupavam. Pensava em atos de extrema violência e era assim que seus problemas tinham começado. Foi uma luta muito grande até poder aceitá-los e, por fim, tratá-los. Essa confusão de sentimentos, a falta de controle que tanto o afligia tinha um nome e cabelos sedosos na cor rosa. E qualquer coisa que ameaçasse seus miniencontros diários seria alvo da fúria do sargento.

Por alguma sorte de milagre, ou talvez apenas por vontade de abafar o causo que se passou com Niobe, o superior imediato de Rhada o concedeu não só a sexta-feira próxima de folga, mas também o sábado e domingo de Páscoa, em que ele estaria de plantão originalmente. Aquilo realmente acalmou seus ânimos. Foi feliz para o Café Faraó após o expediente, até outra ideia começar a martelar seus miolos em um frenesi agoniante: ele deveria dar um passo adiante naquele relacionamento. Iria chamar Valentine para jantar em sua casa.

O estado de espírito do jornalista não era diferente. Ao seu jeito, estava se apaixonando pelo rapaz da monocelha. Valentine era arisco por natureza, mas sentia um grande desconforto ao conversar com Rhadamanthys por medo de afastá-lo com sua rispidez. Foi pego de surpresa no dia do incidente e aceitou o convite para jantar e, de pouco em pouco, o policial se aproximava dele. Seus encontros não eram marcados. Não se viam exatamente por coincidência, mas Tine começou a frequentar o café onde viu Rhada pela primeira vez com mais frequência depois daquele dia, se frustrando em algumas das suas tentativas por causa das escalas diferenciadas do sargento, mas como bom repórter investigativo que era, logo sanou seus problemas quanto a isso.

A longa investida do inglês o satisfazia enormemente. Apesar da feição séria, Rhadamanthys era um homem bonito, de porte físico avantajado, elegante. Não falava tanto quanto Tine gostaria que o fizesse, pois sua voz deixava o moço de cabelos cor-de-rosa extasiado, mas quando o fazia, levava o cipriota aos céus. Valentine adorava ser cobiçado por um homem desse tipo e tinha uma atração sem tamanhos pela virilidade que o sargento exalava.

A clientela do Café Faraó tinha aumentando consideravelmente, forçando o egípicio a contratar mais alguns ajudantes. Um deles era Cheshire, um menino magro de pele morena e cabelos curtos platinados, com a língua afiadíssima, que olhou para o chefe, venenoso, quando a sineta da porta tocou e o sargento Rhadamanthys adentrava o estabelecimento naquela tardezinha de quinta-feira. Faraó retribuiu a olhadela, com um sorriso maldoso estampado na face. Os dois já estavam há tempos cuidando e torcendo pelo relacionamento daqueles homens sérios. Sofriam e vibravam quando notavam alguma aproximação ou reação diferente, como se estivessem assistindo à novela ali bem na frente deles. Faraó preparou o chá de sempre do inglês, o cumprimentando com um aceno.

O policial foi direto à mesa de Valentine, como fazia todos os dias e este, ao vê-lo, interrompeu o artigo em que trabalhava no seu iPad, tirando o óculos de leitura e olhando para Rhadamanthys com o que em sua mente era um sorriso imenso, mas para quem via de fora era apenas sua típica expressão de desdém.

— Você apareceu mais cedo hoje. — Val dizia como se fosse uma surpresa, como se não tivesse conseguido a informação sobre os horários da semana com seus contatos da delegacia.

— Você celebra a Páscoa?

— Não sou cristão.

Cheshire chegou com o chá de Rhadamanthys bem naquele momento e se segurou o máximo que pode para não xingar os dois pela desgraça de diálogo que presenciou. Apesar da sua natureza alcoviteira, largou o grande copo na mesa e saiu para não ter seus ouvidos ainda mais castigados. O garoto se aborrecia muito quando os via sendo ainda mais esquisitos, como era o caso naquele momento.

— Mas eu gosto de chocolate. — completou Valentine.

— E você gostaria de jantar comigo amanhã? — o nervosismo de Rhada o fazia despejar as coisas antes que se acovardasse. Era realmente algo importante para ele.

— Amanhã eu não posso, infelizmente tenho compromisso.

A tristeza no rosto do iniglês era vista a metros de distância. Mais precisamente, a alguns metros e um nariz que separava o casal dos dois pares de olhos curiosos atrás do balcão, que acreditavam que o policial tinha levado o fora mais épico de sua existência logo ali.

— Mas sábado tenho o tempo que você quiser disponível, sargento.

Aquilo iluminou o rosto de Rhadamanthys de uma maneira indescritível. Ele não pode esboçar um sorriso, pois ficou boquiaberto com a agradável surpresa. Ainda, por um instante, pensou ter visto os lábios de Valentine se curvarem para cima, ficando ainda mais apaixonado. Pegou a caderneta de anotações do ciprense que estava em cima da mesa e escreveu seu endereço, com cuidado para fazer uma letra legível. Valentine o guardou com carinho, marcando a página antes de juntar todos seus pertences na mochila que trazia ali. Pediu mais um cappuccino gelado para acompanhar o inglês no chá, o que deixou Cheshire contente, pois estava morrendo para saber o que os dois conversavam depois daquelas caras dramáticas do cliente, mas para seu infortúnio não conseguiu tirar muito dali.

Embora aquilo tudo parecesse terrível aos olhos (e ouvidos) de outros, os dois gostavam muito da companhia um do outro. Vinham se encontrando e trocando seus diálogos estranhos desde a metade de fevereiro. No dia em que se conheceram oficialmente, conseguiram conversar um pouco mais livremente, embora Valentine estivesse especialmente arisco naquela situação. Porém, a cada encontro se envolviam mais e mais e tinham um receio enorme em afugentar um ao outro com seus gênios explosivos. As poucas informações que trocavam eram preciosas para ambos. Rhada aprendera ali, naquele momento, que Tine gostava de chocolate, por exemplo, e isso o deixava bobo. Val tinha o endereço do policial, sem precisar procurar o dado por outras fontes e também estava alegre por ter ganhado esse presente.

É claro que os dois nem sempre foram estúpidos desse jeito. Valentine era grosso com qualquer um que tentasse se aproximar. Selecionava o que ele chamava de “os menos ruins” para se divertir, mas era raro algum casinho ter a atenção dele da maneira que o inglês tinha. Rhada teve alguns namoros sérios em Londres, mas ali em Amsterdam estava inteiramente dedicado ao trabalho e aos cuidados do lar. Gostava de ser um dono de casa fora do expediente e quando não havia nada para arrumar, assistia seu programa de TV ou lia alguns livros de suspense. Vez ou outra saía com alguém, mas nem o mais longo dos casos que teve desde que se mudara, de aproximadamente três semanas, mexeu com ele da maneira que aquele rapaz fazia.

Ao fim da “conversa”, Rhadamanthys deu um outro grande passo. Estava confiante após o pedido ter sido aceito. Aproximou-se do rosto de Valentine e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Os funcionários do café quase derrubaram suas bandejas cheias quando viram a cena, pois o máximo que já tinham visto ali foi um aperto de mãos que deixou os dois de rosto corado.

O dia seguinte foi de faxina intensa na casa do sargento. Encerou o chão, tirou o pó das cortinas, deu um trato nas folhagens que decoravam a sala, trocou as roupas de cama, toalhas e guardanapos. Lavou até os rejuntes do banheiro. Não precisou polir suas panelas pois, além de poucas, eram todas novas. Nunca duravam mais do que uns três usos, afinal de contas. À tardinha preparou um menu simples e saiu à caça dos ingredientes e de uma seleção de chocolates. Tudo em tempo de voltar para assistir seu programa japonês enquanto comia um sanduíche.

Poderia dizer que naquelas horas Rhadamanthys era um homem quase que completamente feliz, só precisava de seu Valentine para dizer que possuía tudo que o deixava em bons espíritos. Tinha sua casa em ordem, seu programa foi assistido na hora da transmissão original e ele teve uma boa noite de sono. Acordou no meio da manhã, aproveitando o belo dia para correr na vizinhança, até o Rembrandtpark. Tentava esvaziar sua cabeça e não pensar no encontro que teria, mas quando retornou à sua casa, era uma pilha de nervos. Checou se tudo estava em ordem mais uma vez e foi tomar um banho, esfregando até a alma. Passou mais algumas horas escolhendo uma roupa adequada, que vestiria depois de preparar os alimentos para cozinhá-los. Tentou ler alguma coisa nas horas que precisava matar, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Era muita pressão.

Quando finalmente chegou o momento de começar a aprontar as coisas, vestiu seu avental e foi descascar/picar tudo. Faria um arroz com curry, cenouras e aspargos ao vapor, um lindo salmão que absorvia os temperos na geladeira e batatas rústicas. Lembrava do lindo Valentine dizendo “às sete eu chego” e cortava as batatas com uma felicidade de dar inveja. Forno ligado e ingredientes preparados, tomou um outro banho, vestindo uma roupa confortável mas mesmo assim elegante. Colocou um disco de jazz suave e esperou, ansioso sentado ao sofá da sala com um copo de uísque na mão, mexendo as pedrinhas de gelo enquanto ouvia os tiques do relógio por entre as notas do saxofone.

Por fim, escutou as batidas na porta e seu coração parecia que ia saltar do peito. Bebeu todo o copo de uma vez só e o largou na mesinha de café, ajeitando suas roupas e indo receber a visita. Abriu a porta e Valentine o esperava. Tinha estacionado sua bicicleta à parede da casa de Rhada e tirava um vinho do cestinho que ficava preso na frente dela, enrolado em seu casaco.

A casa do sargento era simples, mas impecável. A pequena sala era confortável, tinha um sofá que consumiu boas partes do salário de Rhada em várias parcelas, uma mesinha de café entre o sofá e a grande televisão presa à parede oposta, uma estante de livros em um dos cantos, ao lado de uma poltrona e uma luminária vertical, um barzinho com uma quantidade impressionante de garrafas de uísque, alguns copos e um baldinho de gelo recém posto ali. Um quadro estranho adornava a outra parede e algumas folhagens estavam distribuídas pelo cômodo.

Rhadamanthys apanhou o casaco da visita quando ele entrou, pendurando nos cabides ao lado da porta e agradeceu pelo vinho, o levando à mesa já posta na pequena sala de jantar ao lado da cozinha. Ofereceu um copo de uísque ao convidado, que aceitou prontamente e foi pôr as panelas no fogo — embora sua especialidade fosse pôr fogo nas panelas. O forno já estava quente, então ele levou a forma de alumínio com o peixe na grade de baixo e a forma das batatas na de cima.

Quando voltou à sala, Valentine estava parado em frente ao tal quadro, com seu copo na mão. O inglês o acompanhou, se servindo novamente e parando ao seu lado, sério, analisando o retrato de um casal com uma menina como fazia todos os dias.

— Quadro interessante. Quem são?

— Não sei. Já veio com a casa. Mas toda vez que eu tentei tirar não pude achar algo para substituir. Parece que foi feito pra essa parede, sabe?

— Hmm.

A cada dois minutos, o sargento checava as panelas. Os legumes ficaram prontos rapidamente, sem muito esforço. O arroz estava o deixando aflito. Sua vasta sobrancelha aparava as gotas de suor que brotavam cada vez que ele voltava da sala, nervoso com a sensação de que poderia encontrar tudo grudado na panela cada vez que as deixava. Entre suas indas e vindas, o casal estava tendo um pouco mais de sucesso em sua comunicação bizarra. Valentine analisava os discos de vinil da coleção de Rhada, colocando suas garrinhas investigativas à mostra e aprendendo mais sobre seu querido policial.

O maldito arroz ficou pronto e sem queimar! O inglês checou se tinha apagado o fogo pelo menos umas 5 vezes antes de olhar as batatas. O peixe ia demorar mais do que elas, então ele decidiu tirar os tubérculos do forno e recolocá-los mais tarde, para que ficassem prontas junto com o salmão.

Valentine obviamente notara o nervosismo de Rhadamanthys há muito tempo atrás, mas não sabia o que fazer. Dessa vez o inglês voltou da cozinha com uma expressão de alívio, se servindo de outra dose e voltando a encarar o quadro, mexendo as pedrinhas de gelo em sua bebida. O jornalista foi até ele em silêncio, não queria ser incômodo perguntando se estava tudo bem, mas queria mostrar que estava ali caso necessitasse de ajuda. Pousou uma mão no ombro de seu querido Rhada, que a pegou, tocando seu rosto com os nós dos dedos, ainda de costas para Val, que não esperava essa reação.

Se por um lado Rhada tinha seu problema culinário, por outro tinha seu problema cardíaco. Tine mexia demais com aquele loiro, que tinha medo de fazer o garoto arisco se esconder. Mas o arroz, por algum milagre divino, estava salvo e seu jornalista estava ali com ele. Não resistiria mais. O queria de uma maneira inexplicável e aproveitaria aquela noite para declarar seus sentimentos.

Não contava, porém, com as vontades todas que o dominaram quando pegou na mão de Valentine e a levou até seu rosto. Toda a gana que vinha segurando nos últimos dois meses e seis dias estavam prestes a consumi-lo. Não aguentou e levou os dedos finos de Val até seus lábios, os beijando um por um, lentamente. Tine, ainda surpreso com tal atitude, demorou alguns instantes para se recompor, mas quando recobrou o tino, parou à frente de Rhadamanthys e o beijou intensamente.

O sargento, com maestria, o trouxe consigo até o sofá, sem se separar da boca que há tanto desejava, largando os copos de ambos sobre a mesinha de centro quando passaram por ali. Sentou com Valentine sobre seu colo, o apertando contra seu corpo, sentindo as formas que tantas vezes sonhara em descobrir. O jornalista retribuía com igual vontade, mostrando que não era apenas um homem arredio, mas sabia se entregar quando de fato queria.

Em pouco tempo as mãos de Val começavam a puxar a camisa de Rhadamanthys sorrateiramente, a levantando. O toque de seus dedos tão delicados alisando a musculatura bem definida deixou o policial arrepiado. O jornalista sentia os gominhos se enrijecendo à medida que o tocava, o deixando com ainda mais tesão. Adorava homens fortes. O inglês deu tempo ao cipriota: por mais vontade que tivesse, o queria confortável. E Valentine se fez confortável quando já estava familiar com o abdome do tão querido loiro. Foi abrindo a camisa de Rhada botão por botão enquanto tomava ar numa pequena pausa do beijo. Mordeu os lábios e o olhou com uma devassidão que o dono da casa não esperava encontrar em um moço tão apático quanto Val era. Afastou os braços para ajudar Tine a abrir o resto da peça e escorregar ela, tocando seu peito, levando as bordas do tecido até os ombros malhados e o descendo por aqueles braços grandes. Ao se livrar completamente da camisa, Valentine passou as mãos por baixo das axilas de Rhada, o segurando pelos ombros e arranhando levemente todas a extensão de suas costas. Os olhos cor de mel do inglês brilhavam como se também estivessem em chamas ao ter seu corpo explorado daquela maneira.

Enquanto Valentine se divertia ali, Rhada aproveitou para atacar seu pescoço, fazendo o jornalista soltar alguns gemidos tão leves que poderiam ser imperceptíveis para outra pessoa que não quisesse saber de cada mínimo detalhe sobre o dono daqueles cabelos cor-de-rosa. O policial os deitou de lado no sofá que era até bem espaçoso, bagunçando as roupas de Valentine com suas mãos fortes e curiosas. O cipriota foi apertado de maneiras que nem sabia serem possíveis, completamente extasiado com a maneira de Rhadamanthys: era um toque bruto mas ao mesmo tempo apaixonado e dedicado. Val puxava os cabelos da nuca do outro conforme Rhada aumentava sua ousadia, com aqueles puxões sendo apenas combustível para suas ações.

Embora os dois tivessem ansiado por aquele momento por tanto tempo, ambos queriam aproveitá-lo. Tanto Rhada quanto Val tinham um interesse muito além do físico pelo outro, aquilo era apenas a consumação de algo que os dois tinham dificuldade para explicitar com palavras, porém a cena toda no sofá deixava claro que a última coisa que precisavam era de palavras.

Rhadamanthys lutava com a blusa de Valentine, tentando tirá-la, causando toda a sorte de arrepios quando conseguiu. Pôs o rapaz por baixo dele no sofá e começou a experimentar aquele corpo magro com que sonhara por tantas noites com sua boca, inebriado com o cheiro de algodão que Val tinha. O inglês o provocou, descendo com a língua pela barriga do jornalista, deixando algumas mordidas no meio do caminho. Abriu a calça de Val com a boca, depois de dar uma mordida por cima da roupa toda em seu membro, o fazendo soltar um gemido um pouco menos discreto. Quando conseguiu vencer o botão, voltou a deitar-se por cima do corpo do cipriota, o beijando nos lábios novamente.

Valentine, apesar de já estar quase no limite da sua tolerância, tentava jogar aquele mesmo joguinho. Abriu as calças de Rhada, enfiando sua mão por entre ela e a cueca, apertando o que seus dedos finos conseguiam da farta bunda do inglês, que pressionava sua pelve contra a coxa de Val, mostrando o quanto gostava daquela brincadeira toda. Após apalpar bem as nádegas do querido policial, Valentine, com algum esforço, conseguiu baixar suas calças, fazendo com que Rhada suspendesse um pouco seu corpo para poder tocá-lo nas partes onde mais tinha interesse naquele momento.

Sentia o membro do sargento, grosso, firme, pulsante e imaginava que gosto teria. Pelo tecido da cueca conseguia perceber a umidade do local, não aguentando e puxando um pouco a barra da peça de roupa pelo lado, revelando o pênis de Rhada. Tine passou um dedo pela glande sensível, fazendo com que Rhada soltasse um gemido alto, tomado pela surpresa e levou o dedo à boca, ainda curioso em saber qual era o gosto do amado.

Aquele pequeno ato deixou o dono da casa ainda mais fora de si. Não queria mais brincar, queria ter seu amado algodão-doce para si. Ensandecido, tentava tirar as próprias calças, atrapalhado com a parte dos joelhos quando a fumaceira invadiu a sala.

— POR TODOS OS INFERNOS, O PEIXE!

Saiu de cima de Valentine de qualquer jeito, quase tropeçando e puxou sua roupa pra cima conforme andava. Tinha aumentado o fogo no forno para o salmão assar mais depressa e, por motivos óbvios, esquecera totalmente que fazia janta e aquela era sua sina quase diária. Pegou um par de luvas térmicas, as vestindo e abriu a portinha, dando de cara com um salmão carbonizado. Como já estava acostumado, pegou a forma e saiu correndo pra rua, abrindo as janelas conforme passava. Foi direto até as latas de lixo que ficavam no exterior da residência e tirou o que podia do bicho assado. Cego pela fúria, pois tinha perdido sua chance de impressionar Valentine com uma bela refeição e, além disso, o maldito peixe quebrou todo o clima que havia ali, foi com a forma destruída até os fundos da casa, onde começou a batê-la contra a pedra de sempre.

Val vestiu sua blusa de qualquer jeito e foi atrás de Rhada, saber se ele estava bem e também livrar-se da fumaça que empesteava o ambiente. Deu de cara com aquela cena: Rhadamanthys sem camisa, com duas luvinhas fofas de forno, a bragueta da calça aberta e sua raiva sendo descontada na pedra com uma forma destruída de maneira irreparável. Quando o jornalista se aproximou, o policial se deu conta do quadro que definitivamente não queria ter feito, mas que era sua reação automática quando aquilo acontecia. Ele jogou a forma no chão e tentou reparar a situação, falando com Valentine que o olhava boquiaberto:

— Eu...posso explicar, por favor…

— Não...tá tudo bem.

Val o olhou no fundo dos olhos do amado e abriu um sorriso. Começou a pisotear a forma com o pé direito, os braços flexionados parados no ar e uma expressão maníaca em seu rosto. Foi ali que Rhadamanthys teve a certeza de que Valentine era o homem de sua vida. O único com quem queria passar o resto de seus dias. Quando cansou de pisar na forma, Val levantou seu rosto, encarando o policial com uma expressão doce, derretendo o coração do sujeito, que não pode mais aguentar. Pegou as mãos de Tine com carinho e o perguntou:

— Você quer ser meu namorado?

— Quero! — respondeu sem hesitar.

Após trocarem mais alguns beijinhos, decidiram ir até a casa de Valentine, que estaria livre do cheiro de queimado, para passar a noite. Arrumaram suas roupas e abriram o resto da casa do policial para que estivesse habitável no dia seguinte. Rhadamanthys ainda apanhou o vinho e a cesta de chocolates que tinha preparado para degustar com seu amado — talvez assistindo algum filminho — e estava pronto para conhecer a tão famosa gata Harpia. No meio do caminho ficava o Café do Faraó. Eles deram uma passada rápida ali para pegar suas bebidas habituais, visto que ainda teriam que caminhar por algumas quadras até chegarem na casa do jornalista. O queixo dos dois funcionários curiosos do estabelecimento caiu além do chão quando os viram passando pela porta, abraçados, conversando e rindo (o que já era uma cena absurda caso estivessem sozinhos), como se fossem um casal normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Moral da história: o que a violência e o surto unem, nenhum homem é capaz de separar.  
> Rhadamanthys e seus ânimos foram acalmados depois da certeza da correspondência de seu amor, aguentando muitos turnos ao lado de Niobe, que obviamente não tomou banho ainda. 
> 
>  
> 
> ps: não tenho maturidade pra certas coisas não, to até agora rindo do rhadapinto (sim, até agora = uns meses depois)


End file.
